Der Weg nach Hause
by Christine82
Summary: Der VoyagerCrew wird ein verkürzter Weg nach Hause angeboten. Doch zu welchem Preis?


**Dislaimer: **Mir gehört nichts.

**Reviews: **Gerne doch. Aber bitte bedenk dabei, dass die Geschichte schon etwas älter ist und sich mein Stil seitdem etwas verbessert hat .

Der Weg nach Hause

In letzter Sekunde gelang es Tom Paris ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken. Trotzdem warf ihm Commander Chakotay von seinem Platz aus einen merkwürdigen Blick zu. Sofort sah Tom wieder auf die Anzeigen des Navigationscomputers.

‚_Im Westen nichts Neues.'_ fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf. Seit nun mehr drei Wochen war nichts mehr geschehen. Nicht, dass sich der Lieutenant unbedingt nach Aufregung gesehnt hätte. Diese Behauptung wäre eine maßlose Übertreibung gewesen. Jedoch empfand er als sehr ermüdend nur durch leeren Raum zu fliegen. Keine Schiffe kreuzten ihren Weg und auch die nächste Raumanomalie war Lichtjahre entfernt. Die bewohnten Planeten, die auf ihrem Weg lagen waren meist von Völkern besiedelt, die gerade erst ihre eigene Sprache entwickelten. Abermals kroch das Gähnen in Tom hoch. Diesmal gelang es ihm nicht es zu unterdrücken. Der Captain der Voyager warf ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu.

„Langweilen Sie sich, Lieutenant?", fragte sie mit todernster Miene. In ihren Augen funkelte es schelmisch auf. Doch Tom konnte das von seinem Platz aus nicht sehen.

„Nein, Sir.", antwortete Paris schnell. „Ich studierte nur gerade diese „faszinierenden" Anzeigen." Janeway lachte kurz auf und auch Chakotay konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Wenn Sie es als faszinierend empfinden, wochenlang auf keine fremde Kultur zu treffen und keinen Kontakt zu anderen Schiffen zu haben, könnte ich Ihnen den Gefallen tun und Sie zu einer Nachschulung auf das Holodeck bitten.", überlegte Captain Janeway laut. Tom hatte keine Gelegenheit mehr auf diese Bemerkung zu antworten, denn schon im nächsten Augenblick heulte der Rote Alarm auf. Erschrocken sahen sich Janeway und Chakotay an. Was war geschehen?

„Tuvok, was ist passiert?" Mit einem Satz war der Captain an der Sicherheitsstation. Chakotay folgte ihr auf dem Fuße.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Captain.", gestand der Vulkanier ein, während er verschiedene Daten von seiner Station abrief. „Die Computeranzeigen sind äußerst... verwirrend." Sofort wandte sich Commander Chakotay zu Harry Kim um, der mit Hochdruck an seinem Terminal arbeitete.

„Harry, was sagen ihre Anzeigen?" Der Fähnrich brauchte einige Sekunden, bevor er antwortete.

„Ich empfange sehr merkwürdige Daten, Commander. Ich weiß nicht, was den Roten Alarm ausgelöst hat, aber es scheint, als ob sich vor uns gerade ein... Wurmloch geöffnet hätte."

„Ein Wurmloch?", fragte Captain Kathryn Janeway ungläubig und warf ihrem Ersten Offizier einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu. Der erwiderte den Blick unbemerkt. Janeway zögerte keine Sekunde.

„Schießen sie sofort eine Sonde hinein.", befahl sie. „Wir müssen herausfinden, wo dieses Wurmloch hinführt."

„Sonde abgeschossen.", meldete Fähnrich Kim. „Es kommt eine Nachricht herein." Verwirrt sah sich Janeway zu dem Fähnrich um.

„Von wem?"

„Der Ursprung ist laut diesen Daten genau zwischen uns und dem Wurmloch.", informierte der junge Offizier sie.

„Ein getarntes Schiff.", vermutete Chakotay. Janeway nickte zustimmend.

„Vermutlich. Harry, legen Sie die Nachricht auf die Lautsprecher."

„Fremdes Schiff! Hier spricht Commander To'rar Helos, Kommandantin des Flaggschiffes der Ospaflotte. Halten Sie einen Sicherheitsabstand zu unserem Wurmloch ein. Es handelt sich hier um ein wissenschaftliches Experiment. Versuchen Sie nicht Experimente durchzuführen. Sollten Sie diese Warnung ignorieren eröffnen wir das Feuer." Der Komkanal wurde unterbrochen. Kritisch zog Captain Janeway eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Scheinen ja nette Zeitgenossen zu sein.", bemerkte Tom Paris vorsichtig.

„Sie wollen bei ihren Experimenten ungestört sein", erwiderte Chakotay. „Das ist für Wissenschaftler doch nur natürlich."

„Oh ja, ein paar dieser Exemplare sind mir bekannt.", frotzelte Paris und warf unbemerkt einen Blick zu Seven, die seine Bemerkung wohlwollend überhört hatte.

„Wir werden es uns heute wohl auf der Zuschauertribüne bequem machen müssen. Tom, bringen Sie noch ein paar Meter zwischen uns und das Wurmloch.", befahl Janeway und nahm wieder Platz. Auch Chakotay setzte sich wieder.

„Was halten Sie davon?", fragte er leise.

„Wer immer dieses Volk ist, sie scheinen die Möglichkeit zu besitzen Wurmlöcher entstehen zu lassen.", entgegnete sie. „Wir stehen hier vor einer einmaligen Chance, Chakotay. Falls diese Wissenschaftler in der Lage sind die Wurmlöcher kontrolliert aufzubauen…" Janeway unterbrach sich und betrachtete fasziniert das Bild des geöffneten Wurmloches. Chakotay wusste genau, was jetzt in ihr vorging. Sie überlegte, wie sie es am Geschicktesten anstellen konnte die fremden Wissenschaftler dazu zu überreden die Voyager das Wurmloch passieren zu lassen. Vorausgesetzt es führte in den Alpha-Quadranten. Mit einem Mal war die Heimat wieder zum Greifen nah.

Knapp zwei Stunden waren vergangen, als endlich wieder etwas passierte. Während der gesamten Zeit hatte sich das Wurmloch mehrmals geöffnet und wieder geschlossen. Das fremde Schiff hatte sich jedoch nicht gezeigt. Plötzlich und für alle vollkommen überraschend meldete Tuvok: „Das fremde Schiff hat sich enttarnt." Er hatte noch nicht ganz ausgesprochen, als Harry Kim ihn aufgeregt unterbrach. „Wir werden gerufen."

„Auf den Schirm!", befahl Captain Janeway und erhob sich. Auf dem Bildschirm erschien ein Mann mit kinnlangen gepflegten tiefblauen Haaren. Seien Augen standen weit auseinander beinahe am Rande seines Gesichtes. Ansonsten hätte man ihn ohne Probleme für einen Menschen halten können.

„Hier spricht Endoa Kalar vom Flaggschiff Fasb der Ospaflotte. Ich begrüße Sie in unserem Hoheitsgebiet.", stellte er sich freundlich lächelnd vor.

„Ich bin Captain Kathryn Janeway vom Föderationsraumschiff Voyager.", erwiderte Janeway den Gruß.

„Captain, ich möchte mich in aller Form für meine unhöfliche Begrüßung bei Ihnen entschuldigen. Sie ist durch nichts zu rechtfertigen. Zur Entschuldigung lade ich Sie und Ihre Crew im Namen unseres verehrten Präsidenten und dem gesamten Volk der Ospa auf unsere Forschungsstation III ein." Innerlich jubelte Janeway auf. Das ging ja besser, als sie gedacht hatte. „Wir nehmen ihre Einladung dankend an."

„Wir werden voraus fliegen. Bitte folgen Sie uns." Mit diesen Worten beendete der Ospa das Gespräch.

„Tom, folgen Sie dem Schiff."

„Ja, Ma'am.", entgegnete Paris und machte sich an die Arbeit. Zufrieden setzte sich Janeway wieder und warf dabei Chakotay einen triumphierenden Blick zu.

„Gut ausgespielt.", lobte der Erste Offizier sie leise. „Jetzt kommt es aber auch noch auf den Rest des Spieles an."

Die Reise zur Forschungsstation nahm kaum mehr als einen Tag in Anspruch. Erstaunt stellte die Crew der Voyager fest, dass sich unmittelbar in ihrer Nähe noch ein zweites Wurmloch befand. Es war von einem Minenfeld umgeben. Doch Captain Janeway blieb keine Zeit mehr über diese mehr als merkwürdige Tatsache nachzudenken. Der Präsident der Ospa lud sie und ihren Ersten Offizier zu sich auf die Station ein.

Wenige Minuten später beamten Captain Kathryn Janeway und Commander Chakotay auf die Station der Ospa. Im Transporterraum wurden sie bereits erwartet. Ein großer stattlicher Mann in einem schwarzvioletten Talar und kurz geschnittenen blauen Haaren trat aus der Menge von Bewachern auf sie zu. An seiner Brust baumelten zahlreiche Insignien und Orden. Doch das erste, was Chakotay an diesem Mann auffiel und gleichzeitig missfiel war sein permanentes Lächeln. Aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund hatte der Erste Offizier der Voyager bei dessen Anblick das Gefühl, dass sein freundliches Auftreten nur Fassade war.

„Meine lieben Freunde von der Voyager! Ich begrüße Sie hocherfreut an Bord unserer Forschungsstation." Betont freundlich reichte der Mann Captain Janeway die Hand. „Ich bin Präsident Celos Belai vom Planeten der Ospa."

„Captain Janeway vom Föderationsraumschiff Voyager." Lächelnd ergriff Janeway die Hand des Präsidenten. Hinter ihr biss Chakotay die Zähne aufeinander. Er war sich sicher, dass Belai irgendeinen bestimmten Plan verfolgte. Doch Janeway schien es nicht so zu ergehen wie ihrem Ersten Offizier. Sie machte einen ganz und gar erfreuten Eindruck, als Celos Belai sie charmant lächelnd zu einem Rundgang durch die Station aufforderte. Der Erste Offizier war kurz davor vor Wut zu platzen. Langsam fragte er sich, warum Captain Janeway ihn überhaupt mit hierher gebracht hatte. Er wurde vollkommen ignoriert und der Captain der Voyager hatte sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht ihn vorzustellen.

„Ich bin sicher...", begann Präsident Belai. „...dass Ihnen eine Führung durch unsere Forschungsstation mit Sicherheit nicht missfallen würde."

„Es wäre mir eine Freude ihre Station zu besichtigen, Präsident Belai.", versicherte ihm der Captain. Seite an Seite verließen sie den Transporterraum. Die anwesenden Wachen machten keine Anstalten ihnen zu folgen. Widerwillig trottete Commander Chakotay hinter dem Captain und dem Präsidenten hinterher. Er begann sich wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen zu fühlen. Das konnte ja noch heiter werden...

„Es war eine sehr interessante Führung.", bemerkte Janeway, nachdem Celos Belai ihr die letzte Abteilung der Station gezeigt hatte.

„Ich hoffe, ich habe Sie nicht allzu sehr mit all den kleinen Details gelangweilt, Captain Janeway." Angewidert von Belais Worten verkrampfte sich Chakotay, der während der gesamten Zeit hinter ihnen her trottete. Insgeheim wünschte er sich, nie einen Fuß auf diese Station gesetzt zu haben. Dann wäre er sich wenigstens nicht so blöd vorgekommen. Doch zumindest war er sich jetzt sicher, dass die Ospa etwas im Schilde führten. Es lag an Belais Lächeln. In manchen Momenten hatte Chakotay den Eindruck, als ob es eingenäht war. Hier konnte etwas nicht stimmen. Warum sonst hätte der Präsident ihnen nur ein Viertel der Forschungsabteilungen zeigen sollen? Chakotay konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass eine Regierung ihre geheimen Experimente in einer Raumstation durchführte, wo die Ergebnisse leicht gestohlen werden konnten. Sie blieben vor dem Büro des Präsidenten stehen. Die Tür öffnete sich automatisch.

„Es würde mich sehr freuen, wenn Sie mir die Ehre erweisen und einen Tee mit mir einnehmen würden, Captain.", lud das Staatsoberhaupt Captain Janeway charmant ein. Ihm ihr strahlendstes Lächeln schenkend erwiderte sie: „Es ist mir eine ganz besondere Freude." Einladend hob Präsident Belai die Hand. Janeway ging ihm voraus in sein Büro. Belai folgte ihr sofort. Chakotay zögerte einen Moment ihnen nachzugehen. Wahrscheinlich würden sie noch nicht einmal merken, wenn er nicht mehr da war. Vorausgesetzt sie waren sich seiner Existenz überhaupt noch bewusst. Doch Chakotay schien keine Wahl zu bleiben. Seufzend setzte er dazu an das Büro zu betreten. Doch genau vor seiner Nase schloss sich die schwere Eisentür.

„Viel Vergnügen!", murmelte er wütend. Er brauchte einige Sekunden, um sich zu beruhigen. Anschließend nahm Chakotay Kontakt zur Voyager auf und ließ sich zurückbeamen.

Tom Paris Schicht war gerade zu Ende, als Chakotay sich meldete, um zurück gebeamt zu werden. Keinem der anwesenden Crewmitglieder war der Ton, in dem ihr Erster Offizier sprach, entgangen. Doch sie hatten es stillschweigend hingenommen. Nicht so Tom. Er konnte sich denken, was vorgefallen war. Denn auch, wenn Chakotay es sich vielleicht noch nicht eingestanden hatte, so wussten doch zumindest Tom und B'Elanna genau, wie er für Captain Janeway empfand. Schnellen Schrittes begab sich der Pilot zum Transporterraum. Er hatte ihn noch nicht ganz erreicht, als Commander Chakotay ihm bereits entgegen geschossen kam. Das Gesicht des Ersten Offiziers war rot vor Zorn und normalen Umständen hätte Tom einen weiten Bogen um den Commander gemacht, aber in diesem Fall hielt er das für die falsche Vorgehensweise.

„Hallo, Chakotay. Wie war ihr Ausflug?", erkundigte er sich vorsichtig, als der Erste Offizier an ihm vorbeiging. Chakotay warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Sie scheinen die Wichtigkeit einer Außenmission zu unterschätzen.", zischte er scharf. Paris beschleunigte seine Tempo, um mit ihm Schritt halten zu können.

„Nein, das sicherlich nicht. Ich frage mich nur, was Sie so verdammt sauer gemacht hat.", entgegnete er freundlich.

„Ich bin nicht sauer!", erwiderte Chakotay in einer Lautstärke, die sämtliche Mannschaftsmitglieder in den kreuzenden Gängen, zusammenfahren ließ.

„Wenn Sie meinen." Nun hielt es Tom doch für besser den Rückzug anzutreten. Schnell ging er auf den Turbolift zu. „Aber tun Sie mir doch den Gefallen und meditieren ein wenig, bevor ihre nächste Schicht beginnt. Wir wollen doch keine Toten." Der abfahrende Turbolift rettete Tom vor den wütenden und mit Sicherheit tödlichen Blicken des Ersten Offiziers. Erleichtert atmete Paris auf. So hatte er Chakotay noch nie erlebt. Was war auf der Station bloß vorgefallen? Und warum war Captain Janeway nicht mit ihrem Ersten Offizier zurückgekehrt?

Zum selben Zeitpunkt saß Captain Janeway in dem eleganten Büro ihres Gastgebers an einem kleinen Tisch und genoss die angenehme Gesellschaft des Präsidenten und den erfrischenden Tee. Es lief wirklich alles glänzend. Celos Belai machte nicht den Eindruck, als ob er ihr den Wunsch nach der Benutzung des Wurmloches abschlagen würde. Vielleicht war jetzt der geeignete Zeitpunkt, um ihn darauf anzusprechen.

„Präsident Belai...", begann sie vorsichtig. „Ich möchte mich bei Ihnen aufs Herzlichste für ihre Gastfreundschaft bedanken."

„Jetzt kommt das „Aber".", kam ihr Präsident Belai charmant lächelnd zuvor. Janeway nickte betroffen.

„Sie haben eine gute Menschenkenntnis, Präsident. Es geht um Folgendes: Während ihrer Führung durch die Station erwähnten Sie, dass Sie in der Lage wären Wurmlöcher zu erzeugen."

„Das stimmt, Captain.", stimmte Celos Belai zu und hob seine Tasse zum Mund.

„Können Sie auch Wurmlöcher mit bestimmten Zielkoordinaten erzeugen?", erkundigte sich der Captain.

„Natürlich.", Belai stellte die Tasse ab. „Unsere Wissenschaftler haben diese Methode vor rund sechs Jahren entwickelt." Ungläubig sah Janeway den Präsidenten an. Sie konnte nicht fassen, was sie soeben gehört hatte. Nach diesen sieben Jahren der Hoffnungslosigkeit und der immer wiederkehrenden Enttäuschungen fanden sie hier beim Tee trinken endlich eine Möglichkeit zurückzukommen.

„Würden Sie uns erlauben diese Technik zu benutzen, Präsident?", fragte sie hastig. „Natürlich wurden Sie eine Gegenleistung dafür erhalten. Aber…"

„Lieber Captain, es würde mir eine Freude sein einen solchen Handel mit Ihnen einzugehen.", das immerwährende Lächeln in seinem Gesicht schien um einige Millimeter anzuwachsen. „Was diese Gegenleistung angeht, so hätten wir da eine konkrete Vorstellung."

Nur drei Minuten, nachdem der Captain Kontakt mit der Voyager aufgenommen und sich zurück beamen gelassen hatte, waren die Führungsoffiziere im Konferenzraum versammelt. Nachdenklich ging Captain Janeway vor ihnen auf und ab. Ihr Gesicht war ernst und sie schien nicht zu wissen, wo sie anfangen sollte. Schließlich blieb sie abrupt stehen und sah die Offiziere an. In allen Gesichtern spiegelte sich eine Frage wieder: Kommen wir nach Hause? ‚_Wie soll ich es ihnen bloß sagen?' _fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf.Sie war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt einen Anfang zu finden, als zu bemerken, dass Chakotay es vermied sie anzusehen.

„Die Ospa", fing Janeway an zu erklären. „Sind unter einer Bedingung bereit uns das Wurmloch passieren zu lassen." Kaum hatte sie ausgesprochen brachen Tom, B'Elanna, Neelix, der Doktor und Harry Kim in Jubel aus. Chakotay hingegen lächelten nur kurz erfreut auf, was jedoch allen bis auf Seven of Nine entging. Nach wenigen Sekunden bemerkten die überglücklichen Offiziere jedoch das noch immer ernste Gesicht des Captains.

„Welche Bedingung?", fragte Tom. In ihm keimte ein fürchterlicher Verdacht. Als Janeway fortfuhr wusste sie nur zu genau, dass sie ihren Offizieren mit jedem Wort das Herz brach.

„Vor dreißig Jahren begannen die Ospa mit genetischen Experimenten. Aus diesen Versuchen ging eine Gruppe von genetisch veränderten Ospa hervor, die man „Adarin" nennt."

„Was ist dabei schief gelaufen?", erkundigte sich Harry Kim. Er sah im Moment nicht den Zusammenhang zwischen den Adarin und der Voyager.

„Eigentlich nichts. Die Regierung wechselte und die neuen Machthaber waren gegen den Einsatz der Gentechnik. Das Projekt wurde eingestellt. Seitdem sind zwanzig Jahre vergangen. Jetzt ist die alte Regierung wieder an der Macht. Sie wollen die Experimente weiterführen."

„Was den Adarin sicherlich nicht gefällt.", schloss Chakotay. Es gelang ihm seiner Stimme einen normalen Klang zu verleihen. Janeway nickte bekümmert.

„Der Regierung gelang es sie alle wieder aufzustöbern und gefangen zu nehmen. Einigen gelang jedoch die Flucht. Sie befinden sich definitiv noch auf der „Forschungsstation". Doch die Ospa wissen nicht, wo."

„Und wir sollen die restlichen Adarin fangen und sie ausliefern.", schloss Torres.

„Korrekt.", erwiderte der Captain. Torres schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Dann flüsterte sie bestimmt und voller Überzeugung: „Das können wir doch nicht tun!" Janeway sah sie herausfordernd an.

„Es ist unser Weg nach Hause. Wie kann ich uns diese Chance entgehen lassen?" Nun ergriff auch Tom Paris Partei. „Captain, jeder von uns will nach Hause. Aber nicht so."

„Wäre es der Crew gegenüber fair für die Chance nicht zu nutzen?", hielt Janeway dagegen. Betroffen schwiegen die Offiziere. Natürlich hatte der Captain Recht. Es war gegenüber der Crew nicht fair. Es war gegenüber ihnen selbst nicht fair. Chakotay brach das schließlich Schweigen. Seine Stimme klang niedergeschlagen. „Wir sollten diesen Handel nicht eingehen. Wir verkaufen damit unsere Seelen." Stumm erhob er sich. Die Blicke der Offiziere begleiteten ihn, als er den Raum verließ. Noch einige Zeit, nachdem sich die Türen hinter ihm geschlossen hatten herrschte betroffenes Schweigen. Endlich hatten sie eine Chance nach Hause zu kommen. Aber um welchen Preis?  
„Er hat Recht." Tuvok sah den Captain an.

„Vulkanische Logik?", frotzelte Tom. Er hatte es sich nicht verkneifen können. Tuvok richtete seinen Blick auf den Piloten.

„Der vulkanische Respekt vor dem Leben.", entgegnete er ernster als sonst. Janeway fällte eine Entscheidung.

„Teilen Sie der Crew mit, dass es hier keine Möglichkeit für uns gibt nach Hause zu kommen.", murmelte sie leise. „Ich werde Präsident Belai unsere Entscheidung mitteilen."

Eine Stunde war seit ihrer Rückkehr auf die Voyager vergangen, als Captain Janeway zusammen mit Commander Chakotay wieder auf die Station beamten. Präsident Celos Belai erwartete sie bereits. Gemeinsam begaben sie sich, geschützt oder vielleicht auch bewacht - Chakotay war sich in diesem Punkt nicht sicher - durch sieben Leibwächter, in sein Büro. Sofort nachdem Celos Belai die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte und sie unter sich waren, verkündete Captain Janeway ihre Entscheidung.

„Ich bedauere es sehr Ihnen so viel von Ihrer sicherlich kostbaren Zeit gestohlen zu haben.", erklärte sie mit einem eindeutigen Unterton in der Stimme, der nichts als Abscheu verriet. „Wir lehnen ihr Angebot ab." Celos Belai fiel das permanente Lächeln endlich aus dem Gesicht. Erleichtert atmete Chakotay auf. _‚Gott sei Dank! Es ist doch nicht eingenäht.' _

„Captain, das wäre sehr dumm von Ihnen.", entgegnete Belai und sein Gesicht gewann dabei einen kaltherzigen und harten Eindruck. „Ich lege es Ihnen noch einmal ans Herz lange und ausführlich über unseren Vorschlag nachzudenken. Sie werden sicherlich zu einer klügeren Entscheidung kommen."

„Das hätte keinen Sinn.", antwortete Janeway, um dem Präsidenten die Nutzlosigkeit seines Unterfangens deutlich zu machen. Diesmal schwang der Abscheu nicht nur im Unterton mit. „Unser Entschluss steht fest. Wir werden uns auf gar keinen Fall auf einen solchen Handel einlassen. Er widerspricht all unseren Prinzipien." Der Präsident lachte verächtlich auf.

„Ihre Prinzipien! Wenn Sie sosehr auf ihren Prinzipien beharren, warum haben Sie dann unseren Vorschlag nicht sofort abgelehnt? Ich werde es Ihnen sagen, weil ihr Egoismus stärker als all ihre Prinzipien zusammen ist. Ich werde es Ihnen beweisen, Captain. Noch bevor einer ihrer Tage verstrichen ist, werden Sie zu mir zurückkehren und sich unserem Vorhaben anschließen."

„Nichts kann unsere Prinzipien umstoßen.", ergriff Chakotay das Wort. Erstaunt wandte sich Präsident Belai zu ihm um. „Ihr Vorhaben verdient nur eins und das ist Verachtung. Wir werden Ihnen nicht helfen einen Teil ihrer Bevölkerung in ein KZ zu sperren."

„Ich an ihrer Stelle würde meine Worte mit mehr Bedacht wählen, Commander. Sie könnten noch auf meine Gnade angewiesen sein. Sie werden uns helfen. Andernfalls zerstören wir ihr Schiff und somit ihre gesamte Besatzung."

„Denken Sie tatsächlich wir lassen uns von Ihnen erpressen?", entgegnete Janeway sofort. Langsam platzte ihr der Kragen. Diese Erpressung war wirklich die Spitze der Unverschämtheit.

„Sie haben gar keine andere Wahl.", erwiderte Belai gelassen, ging um den Schreibtisch herum und setzte sich. Abwartend sah er die beiden Sternenflottenoffiziere an.

„Ich schlage vor, dass Sie sich jetzt zurück auf ihr Schiff begeben und ihre Crew von meinen Darlegungen in Kenntnis setzen. Versuchen Sie erst gar nicht ihren Leuten dies alles zu verheimlichen. Bereits in diesem Moment richten wir unsere Waffen auf ihr Schiff."

„Sie sind ein Widerling.", sagte Janeway nach einigen Sekunden des geschockten Schweigens. Belai zog die Schultern hoch und entgegnete entspannt: „Und wenn schon."

Chakotay hatte einige der Möbel in seinem Quartier zur Seite geschoben und saß nun in der Dunkelheit auf dem Boden. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und statt der Sternenflottenuniform trug er weite beige Hosen und das dazugehörige Hemd. Sein Gesicht zeigte deutliche Anspannung, als er versuchte im Schein einer einzelnen Kerze Kontakt zu seinem tierischen Berater aufzunehmen. Doch all seine Bemühungen waren vergebens. Seine Konzentration reichte nicht aus. Es gelang ihm nicht seine wirren Gedanken und Gefühle zu ordnen. Stattdessen kam immer wieder die ein und selbe Vorstellung in ihm hoch. Sobald die Voyager zurück im Alpha-Quadranten war, würde alles anders werden. Die Tatsache, dass er seine Stellung als Erster Offizier der Voyager verlieren würde, wäre dabei kaum mehr als eine Nebensache gewesen, wenn da nicht Kathryn Janeway wäre. So jedoch hatte er das Gefühl, dass alles vorbei wäre. Sein Leben auf der Voyager war vorbei. Sein Leben an der Seite von Kathryn Janeway. Zu Ende. Ein abgeschlossenes Kapitel seines Lebens. Zwar kein Kapitel, dass er, im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen, bereute, jedoch ein Kapitel, dessen Ende er sich anders vorgestellt hatte. Er hätte so viele Chancen gehabt ihr zu sagen, was er für sie empfand. Aber jede hatte er ungenutzt verstreichen lassen. Warum? Im Nachhinein wäre es jedes Mal so leicht gewesen diese Worte über die Lippen zu bringen. So leicht sein ganzes Leben zu ändern. Aber weshalb hätte er es ihr überhaupt sagen sollen? Die Situation war ja so offensichtlich gewesen: Sie konnte mit keinem Crewmitglied eine Beziehung eingehen. Auch mit ihm nicht. Es war keiner da gewesen, mit dem Chakotay hätte zu konkurrieren brauchen. Er hatte es sich leicht gemacht und war auf Distanz geblieben. Und nun... Nun war wieder alles anders. Kathryn standen alle Möglichkeiten offen und er hatte das Gefühl jede Möglichkeit verpasst zu haben.

Auf dem Weg von ihrem Quartier zur Brücke, der ihr insgeheim wie ein Weg zum Schafott vorkam, bemerkte Captain Janeway jeden Einzelnen der Blicke, die ihr ihre Crew zuwarf. Es war, wie in einem Traum. Die Gesichter der Crew... in jedem konnte sie Erwartungen sehen, von denen sie genau wusste, dass sie sie nicht erfüllen konnte. Noch gestern Abend hatte sie die Crew über ihre Lage informiert. Belai hatte ihr kaum eine andere Möglichkeit gelassen. Janeway war es lieber, wenn alle die Wahrheit wussten, als wenn überall Gerüchte kursierten. Doch was half das schon? Die Entscheidung lag bei ihr. Bei ihr allein. Keiner konnte ihr dabei helfen. Es gab nur zwei Möglichkeiten und keine davon war wirklich gerechtfertigt. Die ganze Nacht hatte sie über diesem Dilemma gebrütet und war zu keiner Antwort gekommen. Präsident Belai wollte jetzt über ihre Entscheidung in Kenntnis gesetzt werden. Sie wusste nicht, was sie ihm sagen sollte. Um Aufschub bitten war sinnlos. Es würde nur noch mehr schlaflose Nächte zur Folge haben. Was sollte sie tun? Was konnte sie tun? Als Janeway die Brücke betrat öffnete Seven of Nine ohne den entsprechenden Befehl abzuwarten den Komkanal zu der Forschungsstation. Die lächelnde Grimasse Celos Belais erschien auf dem Schirm. Bei seinem Anblick verspürte Chakotay den Wunsch ihm das Lächeln aus dem Gesicht zu prügeln.

„Captain Janeway", säuselte der Präsident zuckersüß. „Ich bin sehr erpicht darauf ihre Antwort zu erfahren. Wie haben Sie sich entschieden?"

„Wir werden Ihnen helfen.", entgegnete Janeway emotionslos. Die schockierten Gesichter ihrer Crew bemerkte sie nicht, doch sie wusste, was ihre Leute von dieser Entscheidung hielten.

„Sehr gut!", rief das Staatsoberhaupt der Ospa begeistert aus. „Dann sage ich Ihnen jetzt, wie wir vorgehen werden. Unser einziges Problem bei der Wiederbeschaffung der Adarin liegt in den internen Sensoren. Sie müssen von ihren Ingenieuren vollkommen neu installiert werden. Unsere Wissenschaftler gehen davon aus, dass dies drei Tage in Anspruch nehmen wird. Im Gegenzug installieren unsere Ingenieure die Einrichtung zum Öffnen des Wurmloches auf ihrer Brücke. Sobald Sie auf der anderen Seite sind wird sie gebrauchsunfähig. Sobald das Minenfeld von uns deaktiviert wurde geben Sie den Code ein, den wir Ihnen gerade übermitteln."

„Einverstanden.", willigte Janeway ein und gab Seven ein Zeichen die Verbindung zu unterbrechen. Belai verschwand wieder vom Schirm.

„B'Elanna, Sie beamen mit einem Team hinüber und installieren die Sensoren.", befahl der Captain tonlos.

„Captain!", wollte die Ingenieurin oppositionieren, doch Chakotay hob schnell die Hand und brachte sie zum Schweigen.

„Ja, Ma'am.", erwiderte Torres kleinlaut, doch die Kommandantin schien sie gar nicht mehr zu hören. Wie in Trance verließ sie die Brücke der Voyager.

In den darauf folgenden Tagen versuchte Kathryn Janeway den Mitgliedern ihrer Crew aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sie verließ kaum ihr Quartier und wenn doch, dann nur, um auf die Station zu beamen und kurz nachzusehen, wie es mit dem Umbau der Sensoren voranging. Kathryn wusste, dass die Meisten ihrer Crewmitglieder dagegen waren die Jagd der Ospa auf die Adarin zu unterstützen. Sie konnte diese Blicke nicht mehr ertragen. Auf der einen Seite diese Blicke, die sie bemitleideten, weil sie diese schwere Entscheidung hatte treffen müssen und auf der anderen Seite diese Blicke, die ihre Schuldgefühle nur noch verstärkten. „Warum tun Sie das?" fragten diese Blicke. Gerne hätte sie laut aufgeschrieen: „Um uns alle zu retten!" Aber war dies überhaupt Rechtfertigung genug für ein solches Verbrechen, wie sie es planten? Ja, es war zweifellos ein Verbrechen. Captain Janeway war sich darüber durchaus bewusst. Doch ihnen blieb keine Wahl, wenn sie überleben wollten. Das Leben der Adarin gegen das der Crew der Voyager. Doch was war das Leben noch wert, wenn man es mit einer solchen Schuld beladen hatte?

Abwartend stand Kathryn Janeway am Nachmittag des dritten Tages neben der Steuerkonsole, die B'Elanna auf der Station hatte errichten lassen. Die Ingenieurin war dabei die letzten Konfigurationen durchzuführen. Die anderen Crewmitglieder der Voyager waren bereits zurückgekehrt. Ebenso waren die Ingenieure der Ospa auf ihre Station zurückgekehrt. Das Modul zur Errichtung des Wurmloches war installiert und wartete nur darauf in Betrieb genommen zu werden.

„Ich hasse diese Arbeit.", zischte B'Elanna leise. „Und ich hasse Belai und sein dämliches Lächeln." Janeway nickte.

„Im Augenblick bleibt uns aber nichts anderes übrig, als mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten. Auch wenn es uns missfällt."

„Ihnen missfällt unsere Zusammenarbeit?" Erschrocken fuhren die beiden Offizierinnen beim Klang Belais Stimme herum. Der Präsident lächelte, wie üblich, freundlich. „Lt. Torres, wenn Sie ihren Captain und mich vielleicht für eine Sekunde allein lassen würden.", forderte er die Ingenieurin auf. B'Elanna warf ihrem Captain einen kurzen fragenden Blick zu. Janeway nickte unauffällig. Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren verschwand Torres hinter einer Konsole. Belai wartete bis er sie nicht mehr sehen konnte und legte dann einen Arm um Kathryns Schulter. „Lieber Captain, das haben sie doch nicht wirklich ernst gemeint."

Angewidert und mit den Fingerspitzen entfernte Janeway Belais Hand von ihrem Körper.

„Und wie ernst ich das gemeint habe.", beantwortete sie seine Frage. „Sie sind ein Widerling. Unter normalen Umständen würde ich noch nicht einmal mit Ihnen auf demselben Planeten sein wollen." Das Staatsoberhaupt sah sie herausfordernd an.

„Es sind keine normalen Umstände. Sie wollen nach Hause. Wir sind ihre einzige Chance. Helfen Sie uns und wir helfen Ihnen." B'Elanna trat auf die beiden zu.

„Die Sensoren sind bereit.", meldete sie betont höflich. Sie war noch immer der Meinung, dass dies alles falsch war. Janeway warf Belai einen verächtlichen Blick zu und deutete einladend auf die Steuerkonsole.

„Geben Sie das Startzeichen.", forderte sie ihn auf.

„Los." Widerwillig schaltete Torres das Programm ein und eine gewaltige Explosion erschütterte die Station.

„Was war das?", schrie der Präsident einen seiner Wissenschaftler an.  
„Eine Detonation auf dem B-Deck, Präsident. Zweifellos ein Terrorakt der Adarin. Einige Computersysteme sind ausgefallen." Janeways Gedanken überschlugen sich. Wenn von der Explosion auch das Minenfeld betroffen war... Chakotays Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken zurück in die Wirklichkeit.

„Chakotay an Janeway. Captain, das Minenfeld um das Wurmloch wurde deaktiviert!" B'Elanna zögerte keine Sekunde. Sie griff nach einem ihrer Werkzeuge und schlug damit auf die Konsole ein. Funken sprühten. Zufrieden betrachtete sie ihr Werk. Mit diesen Sensoren konnte niemand mehr gefunden werden. „Beamen Sie uns hoch und dann fliegen Sie uns durch das Wurmloch! Präsident Belai, hiermit treten wir von unserem Vertrag zurück.", fauchte Janeway schnell und machte sich zum Beamen bereit. Ihre Ingenieurin trat schnell zu ihr.

„Das können Sie nicht!", schrie das Staatsoberhaupt ausser sich vor Wut. Das Lächeln war endlich aus seinem Gesicht gewichen.

„Und ob ich das kann! Ich hätte mich nie auf so etwas einlassen sollen.", entgegnete Janeway. Im nächsten Moment wurden sie und B'Elanna bereits vom Transporterstrahl der Voyager erfaßt und davongetragen. Janeway und B'Elanna Torres erreichten die Brücke kurz bevor Tom die Voyager in das geöffnete Wurmloch steuerte. Sie hatten gerade noch soviel Zeit ihre Plätze zu erreichen, als die ersten Erschütterungen das Raumschiff durchfuhren. Es würde eine ruppige Reise werden.

Nach etwa zwanzig Minuten war es vorbei. Das Licht auf der Brücke war gedämpft. Einige Systeme waren ausgefallen.

„Und?", fragte Janeway ungeduldig. „Wo sind wir?" Erneut checkte Tom seine Instrumente.

„Unsere Position ist...", Ungläubig fuhr Tom zum Captain herum. „Ma'am, wir befinden uns in der Umlaufbahn um Betazed!" Janeway schluckte.

„Seven, übermitteln Sie unsere Koordinaten und folgende Nachricht an das Sternenflottenhauptquartier: ‚Hier spricht Captain Janeway vom Raumschiff Voyager. Wir sind daheim." Von einem Augenblick zum Anderen war die Brücke der Voyager erfüllt mit einem unbeschreiblichen Schweigen. Dann brach aus allen die lange angestaute Vorfreude auf diesen Moment heraus. Die Mannschaftsmitglieder fielen sich laut jubelnd gegenseitig um den Hals. Vielen standen Tränen in den Augen. Es war ein Moment, den keiner von ihnen jemals vergessen sollte. Vorsichtig erhob sich Captain Janeway von ihrem Platz und ging unbemerkt von ihrer Crew auf den großen Bildschirm zu. Nachdenklich betrachtete sie den Planeten Betazed. Noch nie hatte sie sich über diesen Anblick so gefreut, wie in diesem einzigartigen Augenblick. „Wir sind daheim.", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar, als sie Chakotay hinter sich bemerkte. Ihr Erster Offizier entgegnete ebenso leise: „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Captain. Sie haben ihr Versprechen wahr gemacht." Captain Janeway schnaubte verächtlich. Chakotay runzelte erstaunt die Stirn.

„Freuen Sie sich denn nicht?", fragte er verwirrt. Abermals schnaubte Janeway verächtlich auf und schüttelte kurz den Kopf. Dann entgegnete sie voller Wut in der Stimme: „Wie kann ich mich freuen, wenn ich mir der Tatsache bewusst bin, mit welchem Blut wir beinahe unsere Heimkehr bezahlt hätten."

„Wir wurden dazu gezwungen, Kathryn.", erwiderte Chakotay sanft. Der Captain der Voyager drehte sich zu seinem Ersten Offizier um und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Das entschuldigt nicht unser Handeln." Chakotay überlegte einen Augenblick lang.

„Wie könnte ich Sie aufheitern?", fragte er schließlich offen. Ein Hauch eines Lächelns huschte über Janeways Gesicht.

„Chakotay", begann sie. Doch er kam ihr zuvor.

„Kathryn, bitte hören Sie mir zu. Wir sind zurück im Alpha-Quadranten. Das heißt, dass... ich nicht länger...", verzweifelt suchte er nach den richtigen Worten. „Nun, die Sternenflotte wird wahrscheinlich... Um es in einem Satz zu sagen: Ich bin... arbeitslos." Betroffen senkte Kathryn den Kopf. Ja, er hatte Recht. Das hatte sie bei ihrer Suche nach einem Heimweg nicht bedacht. Die schöne Zeit mit dieser Crew war jetzt vorbei. Die Sternenflotte würde sicherlich nicht sehr begeistert davon sein, dass ehemalige Terroristen auf einem ihrer Schiffe dienten.

„Jedoch ist das nicht der Punkt, auf den ich hinaus will.", fuhr Chakotay fort. „Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte war, dass ich nicht länger ein Mitglied ihrer Crew bin und somit auch keiner ihrer Untergebenen mehr." Vorsichtig kam er näher. Obwohl die Brücke voller Crewmitglieder war, wusste Chakotay, dass sie doch unbeobachtet waren. Keiner würde sie stören. Sein Herz pochte heftig, als er Kathryn leise ins Ohr flüsterte: „Gibt es irgendeine Sternenflottenorder, die es einem Offizier verbietet eine romantische Beziehung zu einem ehemaligen Offizier und Marquis zu unterhalten?" Kathryns Wangen färbten sich leicht rötlich und sie mußte lächeln.

„Eine solche Bestimmung ist mir nicht bekannt.", antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß.

„Unter diesen Umständen wäre es folglich angemessen, dass ich Sie um ein Rendezvous bitte, Captain." Chakotay grinste wie ein Schuljunge von einem Ohr zum Anderen. Seine Miene hatte eine eindeutig rote Färbung angenommen.

Janeway seufzte bedauernd auf. „Ich fürchte, dass mein Terminkalender voll ist.", erwiderte sie todernst. „Der einzige Zeitpunkt, zu dem unser Rendezvous stattfinden könnte, wäre... Jetzt."

Falls Chakotay noch Zweifel gehabt hatte, so waren sie von diesem Augenblick an ausgelöscht. „Dieser Zeitpunkt wäre perfekt."

„Dann sollten wir gehen." Janeway ergriff Chakotays Hand und führte ihn durch die feiernde Crew in den Turbolift. Grinsend tippte Paris B'Elanna auf die Schulter.

„Was ist?", fragte sie lachend. Tom deutete kurz auf den Captain und den Ersten Offizier, die gerade die Brücke verließen. B'Elanna verstand sofort. Das Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht wuchs.

„Scheint, als ob ich unsere kleine Wette gewonnen hätte.", frohlockte die Klingonin. Tom nickte widerwillig.

„Was ist eine Wette gegen das Glück zweier Menschen?", philosophierte er, um B'Elanna von ihren Gewinnansprüchen abzubringen. Doch sie durchschaute sein Spiel sofort.

„Vergiß es.", nahm sie ihm seine Illusionen. „Ich will meine fünf Flaschen Blutwein." Seufzend gab sich Tom geschlagen. Aber in diesem Fall konnte er sich über seine Niederlage sogar freuen.


End file.
